


You make me feel

by SwedishGirl



Series: World of our own [7]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Body Image, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: There's a mirrored wall beside the bed in Kian's hotel room. He spends the night having sex with Shane in front of it. Nicky spends the evening with Mark. Turns out there's a mirrored wall in his room too...





	You make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making Shane and Kian look like two horny idiots. I wanted to make their encounter as different as possible to what was going on between Nicky and Mark.

"Lads, there's a mirrored wall in my room"

The text message was from Kian. Nicky didn't realize at first what he was on about. But very soon, there was another message. From Shane:

"In my room too. Right next to the bed..."

Nicky frowned for a second and in the same instant he realized this had to do with sex, he got another message from Kian:

"Our own live porn. Who's in?"

The answer from Shane was immediate:

"I'm in. Can I talk dirty?"

Kian's answer was faster than Nicky thought possible:

"Yes sexy, you can."

Nicky stared at his phone. He didn't know how those two had the energy. He did not want to participate in group sex in front of a mirror. Not today and not any other day.

His phone beeped again:

"Nicky?"

He wrote a quick answer:

"No thanks."

* * * * * * * * * *

"-Seriously? A mirrored wall?" Mark asked, looking amused.  
"-Yes. They're gonna have sex in front of it." Nicky said.  
"-Why on earth would they do that?" Mark giggled.  
"-Well, I guess they think it's sexy to be able to see...everything...you know."  
"-Oh god, that would be awful. Who would want to see themselves having sex? I'd rather die!"

Nicky giggled. 

"-You are gorgeous when you're having sex, Mark."  
"-I'm not. And you haven't seen me. Not much of me, anyway."  
"-I've seen enough to know you're bloody fantastic."  
"-Get outta here, will ya."

It had all started out one evening when Shane and Nicky had been reading a Shnicky fan fiction together and ended up having sex. Later on, Kian had joined them a few times as well. They had even sort of tricked Mark into participating one evening at his house, but that was just one occasion. After that, Nicky had sort of lost interest a bit. Having sex with Mark had been completely different from the sex he'd had with the other two. It had been tender and sweet and...loving. It had made him realize that maybe the casual sex he'd had with Shane and Kian wasn't what he needed. Kian and Shane had met a few times since then to have sex. Nicky had been spending time with Mark instead, not having sex but just hanging out.

This evening, Mark and Nicky had decided to spend the evening in Mark's room, listening to some music. They knew Shane and Kian were in Kian's room having sex and they were completely fine with it.

"-Listen to this." Mark said, while turning up the volume.  
"-Halo...?" Nicky said.  
"-Yeah. I'm thinking maybe we could include it in the medley on the next tour."  
"-Yeah, well, you're the only one who could pull that off. It's bloody high."  
"-It's not THAT high. And we can do it in a lower key."  
"-Yeah. Great song. It's definitely a Mark song. I can see you doing it already."

Mark smiled. There was something about his smiles that Nicky found very heart warming. Mark had two different kind of smiles. There was the polite smile, which he displayed during interviews or when meeting the fans or when being photographed. It was a very shy smile done with closed lips and often quite neutral eyes. Then there was the genuine smile which he did with family or friends or when he actually thought something was genuinely funny. It was a smile that reached the eyes and made them narrow to such extent you could almost only see lots of long black eyelashes. The genuine smile also made the extremely cute dimples come out. Nicky couldn't get enough of the dimples. Nicky loved to make Mark smile and laugh. Mark was often very sincere and had a lot of thinking going on. Nicky had always felt a sting of sadness when thinking about that. He wanted Mark to be happy, he didn't want him to be weighed down by dark thoughts or problems. He wished he could lift all of Mark's burdens and make him happy. At the same time, Nicky could sometimes feel that being with Mark was a bit of a sanctuary. Nicky didn't have to be energetic and cheerful all the time, he didn't have to pretend. Mark accepted him as he was, even on a bad day.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kian was waiting for Shane in his hotel room. He was already hard as a rock, ready to go. The two of them had continued to text each other, writing what they wanted to do with one another. When Shane knocked on the door, Kian opened it immediately. Shane was standing there looking gorgeous in blue jeans and a t-shirt that was showing off his muscular arms. His dark hair in a perfect quiff. He gave Kian that look, the sexy naughty one. Kian felt a spike of lust. He grabbed the front of Shane's t-shirt and dragged him inside.

"-Oh god, Shane. I'm so fucking horny. Need you." he said with a trembling voice as he started kissing him.  
"-Is that so?" Shane said, unbuttoning Kian's jeans while pushing him towards the bed.

The whole wall beside the bed was mirrored. There was a quite generous space between the bed and the mirrored wall where they could easily fit if they didn't want to do everything in bed. Kian quickly tugged off Shane's t-shirt as well as his own. Then he knelt down in front of Shane and opened his jeans and pulled them down. Shane was already hard and Kian took his erection eagerly in his mouth. Kian had been waiting for this for too long.

"-That's right. Suck it for me. Look in the mirror." Shane urged.

Kian tilted his head just slightly to be able to see the mirror. He could see Shane standing there looking sexier than ever with a little naughty smile on his face and one hand in Kian's hair. He looked like he really enjoyed this. Kian licked his erection and stroked it with one hand, the other hand rested on Shane's thigh.

"-Just look at that. So fucking sexy, Ki." Shane said with a low seductive voice. "-Wanna fuck your mouth. Want you to watch."

Kian looked in the mirror as Shane began to thrust. He was surprised by how turned on he was by looking at himself and Shane in the mirror. This was better than porn. He could see the pleasure in Shane's face and he could see everything that was happening. He felt his cock twitch and had to put a hand to his crotch. Shane noticed and said:

"-Wanna see your cock, Ki. Wanna see you touch yourself."

Kian was on his feet and tugging his jeans and boxers off. Shane did the same. Now they were both naked. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Nicky sat down next to Mark on the bed. The hotel room was not big and there was no sofa. Mark was humming along quietly to "Halo" looking like he was already thinking of how to arrange it for Westlife. Nicky liked seeing Mark like that, all engulfed in the music and in his creative flow. Nicky tilted his head to rest on Mark's shoulder. When the song finished, Mark put an arm around Nicky's shoulders.

"-Tired?" he asked.  
"-Freaking exhausted."  
"-Lie down for a bit?"

Nicky nodded and stretched out on the bed. Mark gave him a peculiar look.

"-What...?" Nicky said.  
"-Nothing. Just looking at you. You're cute."  
"-Well, so are you. You're my very own teddy bear. Come here."

Nicky patted the bed and Mark went to lie down next to him. They were lying on their backs, looking up into the ceiling.

"-You miss Sligo?"  
"-I always miss Sligo. But we're heading home in a few days. Why?"  
"-No, nothing. Just thought you seemed a bit down lately."  
"-Oh, did I? Sorry for that. I'm okay. You know me, I'm just in my own world."  
"-I know. It's adorable."  
"-It's gonna be great though to come home and be able to go for a really long walk. The air in Sligo, you know, it's something special, clean and fresh, lots of space, the sky, the ocean..."  
"-I know...." 

There was a moment of silence.

"-What do you miss the most?" Nicky asked.  
"-My own bed."  
"-Yeah, me too."  
"-I don't get it, hotel beds are supposed to be top of the line, you know. But there's nothing like your own bed, right? My bed at home isn't even expensive, but it's still better than all of them hotel beds." Mark said.  
"-Yeah, that is weird. In all fairness though, my bed at home is in fact quite expensive."

Mark giggled.

"-Of course it is." he said.  
"-You're not in it, though." Nicky said, while reaching for Mark's hand.

Mark tilted his head and was met by a look that he didn't really know how to interpret. It looked almost pleading.

"-I'm gonna miss you." Nicky said.  
"-I'm gonna miss you too, but we only have one week off, so...

Nicky really looked exhausted. It was late and Mark was tired too. Nicky's room was not even on this floor, it was five floors up and with regards to Nicky's fear of lifts, he would have to walk the stairs.

"-Wanna stay with me tonight? I mean....to sleep. It's a big bed."

Nicky nodded.

* * * * * * * * * *

"-Kneel on the bed." Shane ordered. 

Kian did as he was told. He could feel his whole body aching to be fucked. He wanted Shane's cock inside him now. He wanted it so badly. Shane started out by pushing two fingers inside. 

"-Look at that. Look in the mirror, Ki. Look at your perfect little ass opening up for my cock. You want it?"  
"-Yes. Want it."  
"-Tell me how much you want it."  
"-Need it. Need your cock in me, Shane. Now."

Shane prepared himself with a condom and then he lined up behind Kian, adjusting the angle a bit so that they both had a good view in the mirror.

"-Look at my cock sliding in, Ki." he said.

Kian looked in the mirror. This was unbelievably sexy. He could feel Shane pushing inside, filling him, and he could actually watch it happen. 

"-Just look at that. I'm gonna fuck your ass hard now, Ki. Don't come, I need you to fuck me after this."

Kian was panting hard now and he didn't know how he was supposed to not come. The thrusts were hitting the exact right spot now. And when he looked back he could see Shane fucking him with long deep thrusts. Shane's perfect bum moving in a rhythm.

"-Can you feel my cock inside you, Ki? Can you feel me filling your ass?"

Kian had to take his erection in a steady grip and close his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mark showered before he went to bed. He was not a morning person and he hated morning showers. Better to have it done in the evening. Nicky was already lying in bed when Mark climbed in. He could feel the wonderful scent of Mark's shower gel. Mark was particular about smells and always used his own shampoo and shower gel when staying in hotels. Nicky had a feeling it had something to do with feeling at home. 

"-Mind if I read a bit?" Mark asked.  
"-Go on. What are you reading?"  
"-Just this book by Sean O'Callaghan."  
"-What's it about?"  
"-The Irish slaves that were taken to Barbados in the 1650's."  
"-Er... Okay... Irish slaves..?"  
"-Yeah. Did you know, for example, that those slaves taught the people in Barbados how to speak English, so they actually still have sort of an Irish accent there." Mark said, looking like he was talking about something very interesting.  
"-Didn't know that." Nicky said.

Nicky looked at Mark while he turned the pages trying to find the page where he left off last time. He had his glasses on, which was a rare sight. He looked very concentrated, as if this book was something very important and interesting. It probably was, to him. Mark had always read a lot of books, Nicky knew that. Some of them were books that Nicky had heard about, but most of them were more obscure. Like this one, "To hell or Barbados, the ethnic cleansing of Ireland". Nicky thought it sounded boring as hell but Mark was obviously totally into it.

Nicky found it interesting how Mark could be so versatile. He knew so much about so many things. They could sit around with Shane and Kian and talk about something and Mark didn't say a word, and all of a sudden someone asked him something and he could tell them everything about the subject they had been trying to clear up. And when he did, everyone actually listened. He had a way of making things sound interesting. Nicky thought he would have become a great teacher. He certainly looked like one now, in his glasses.

Nicky turned to lay on his side, putting a hand to Mark's chest. Mark gave him a quick glance and a smile before continuing to read.

* * * * * * * * * *

"-Oh god, Kian. Oh my god. Your sexy ass is too tight, I have to stop. Gonna come." Shane said, and held still. 

He was still deep inside Kian when he said:

"-I want your cock in me now, and then I want you to fist me."

Kian shivered just by hearing Shane say it. Fisting? They had never tried that before. Shane pulled out and got rid of the condom and then he knelt on the bed.

"-Need your big cock in my ass now. Hurry." 

Kian rolled on a condom and came to stand behind him. When he pushed in, Shane moaned.

"-Oh god, Ki. Feels so good. Your cock is so hard."  
"-You're so tight." Kian breathed.  
"-Fuck me hard, need to prepare me."

When Kian started to thrust, he realized he wouldn't be able to last long. This was so fucking sexy. Being able to watch in the mirror, Shane's suggestion to be fisted, Shane's dirty talk... It was not easy to hold out.

"-Harder! Oh fuck! Oh god!" Shane moaned.

Kian moved in and out and up and down and to the sides, to try and stretch as much as possible. He knew Shane was going to need it. 

"-That's so god damn sexy, are you watching your big cock fucking my ass, Ki?"  
"-Oh yeah... Oh yeah... Oh fuck..."  
"-Are you coming for me, Ki? Fuck me as deep as you can, c'mon!"  
"-Ah... Ah..."  
"-Oh, your cock is so good... So hard and big..."

Kian came with a moan. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Mark had been reading for about fifteen minutes when he put the book away.

"-Wanna go to sleep?" he asked.  
"-I'm okay. You continue to read if you want."  
"-My eyes are tired."

Nicky giggled.

"-Your eyes are tired? How old are you? You sound like my nana!"

Mark took off his glasses and turned to Nicky, their faces only a few inches apart.

"-I might have a really really bad eyesight, but I don't need to see anything far away, everything that's important is right in front of me."

That was incredibly cute and Nicky felt his heart skip a beat. He reached out and stroked Mark's stubble, and then he gave him a kiss.

"-Are you even remotely aware of how cute you are?" Nicky said.

Mark gave him a smile and kissed back before saying:

"-Turn around and let me hold you."

Nicky did. To have Mark pressed against his back holding him was one of his favorite things. Mark was quite a bit larger than Nicky, and Nicky had realized that the feeling of being protected was one of the reasons he liked this so much. He felt safe and secure and...loved. He could really let his guard down and just relax.

"-What are we doing tomorrow?" Nicky asked.  
"-Haven't got the slightest clue. Kian knows. We can text him and ask?" Mark said.  
"-He's probably shagging Shane right now..."  
"-You think?"  
"-Yeah. In front of a mirror."

The two of them started to giggle. Mark nuzzled into Nicky's neck.

* * * * * * * * * *

Shane laid down on his back, feet to the mattress, legs widely spread. He put a pillow under his bum, and another pillow under his head to be able to see the mirror.

"-Okay. Start with three fingers, okay?" he said.

Kian prepared himself with lube and then he knelt down between Shane's legs and pushed in. It went in as deep as it was possible, without any problems. Shane was panting hard.

"-That's right. That's it. Now fuck me with them. Hard."

Kian began to move his fingers in and out and Shane was moaning loudly. 

"-Oh god, one more." 

Kian had to stroke himself a couple of times, he was already so turned on again it was ridiculous. He put his fingers together and started to push. Shane moaned like if he was in pain.

"-Aaah, fuck it! Fuck!!"  
"-Does it hurt?"  
"-Oh yes, it's amazing." he panted.  
"-You want me to continue?"  
"-For fucks sake, YES! Need it! Need it now!"

Kian pushed in hard and started to thrust again, in and out. Shane was looking in the mirror.

"-Wanna see your hand in me now, Ki. Do it."

Kian shivered and had to swallow before continuing. He put his fingers and thumb together and then he pushed firmly. It didn't slide in easily, there was definitely great resistance. He had to take it one bit at a time. Shane watched in the mirror. He wasn't saying anything now, he only moaned loudly. When Kian's knuckles slid in, Shane screamed. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"-What do you think they're doing?" Nicky asked.  
"-I don't know, and I don't want to know." Mark said, shaking his head.  
"-You realize of course that there's a mirror in every room." Nicky said, and pointed at the wall in front of them.  
"-Oh... Hadn't noticed."

Nicky turned around to face Mark and gave him a slow kiss.

"-You sure you don't wanna try it?"  
"-Try what?"  
"-You know..." Nicky said and nodded his head in the direction of the mirror.  
"-For gods sake, Nico!" Mark said in disbelief.

Nicky giggled and pushed Mark down to lay on his back and then he climbed on top, straddling him. 

"-It don't have to be horrendous, you know. It could be just...like this."

He leant forward and kissed Mark slowly and when he sat up again he tugged off his own t-shirt. Mark was laying on his back, trapped underneath Nicky.

"-Nico..." he said weakly, while reaching up to touch his chest.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kian was staring at Shane's ass where his hand now was completely buried. He couldn't believe it. It was actually inside. Shane was lying down, eyes screwed shut, panting. Kian held completely still. After a few moments, Shane opened his eyes and looked in the mirror.

"-Oh god, Ki. Look at that. That's unbelievable." he said with a voice vibrating from pain and pleasure.  
"-Unbelievable. So sexy." Kian said, stroking himself slowly with his free hand.  
"-Look at it, Ki. You're filling me completely. Look at that stretched ass."  
"-Yes." Kian breathed.  
"-I'm right on the edge here, Ki. You won't be able to pull out, I'll come if you move the slightest."  
"-Okay. Then, come. We'll deal with me after."  
"-Okay."  
"-Okay. Ready?"  
"-Yes."

Kian leant forward and took Shane's erection in his free hand. He swirled his tongue around the head and then he did it. He twisted his hand just slightly, pushing it towards Shane's prostate. The reaction from Shane was immediate. He screamed and pushed back and came hard. Kian didn't think he had seen him come like that ever before, there even seemed to be more sperm than usual and it didn't stop coming. It was madness. Shane continued screaming.

* * * * * * * * * *

Nicky and Mark were kissing slowly and passionately. Not just kissing, but tasting and smelling and feeling every little detail and every little sensation. Mark's hands eager over Nicky's slender body. Nicky's hands on a strong chest, feeling soft dark chest hair under his fingers.

"-Oh god, Marky. If you only knew how beautiful you are." Nicky breathed.  
"-So are you..." Mark mumbled.

Mark really liked this. It suited him very well to have Nicky on top, to be able to look at all his sexiness and cuteness properly. Nicky was so slender and fit and...almost feminine. Mark was taller and bigger. He was powerfully built and had a lot of muscles but they weren't gym muscles. Marks muscles had always been there, they had come from growing up in the countryside, helping out with things. Nicky had worked hard in the gym for his muscles and it showed.

Nicky kissed his way down from Mark's chest, licking down his stomach and hips and then he continued down one of his thighs. Mark's thighs were something special. They were so perfectly shaped and so muscular that Nicky had to pay a little extra attention to them, caressing and kissing them, feeling them. His finger tips caressing the delicate skin on the inside of Mark's thighs until Mark shivered.

Mark kept his eyes closed and tried not to be self conscious. He could feel Nicky's tongue and lips over his body and he could hear the little adorable sounds Nicky made. He could feel Nicky's soft hands gently touching him. He didn't doubt for a second that Nicky really found him beautiful, Nicky had always been very supportive and encouraging when it came to Mark's physical appearence. Mark hadn't felt that secure with anyone else, but with Nicky he could relax completely and actually feel...almost sexy. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"-You'll just have to try it, Ki. You have to. Believe me. It will be the greatest thing you'll ever experience. And now we have the mirrors as well. You won't get this chance again." 

Kian wanted to. He really really wanted to. He wanted to feel what it was like. Wanted to come as hard as Shane just had. But he was a bit unsure if he would actually be able to. 

"-Okay... But you're gonna have to go slow. Prepare me first."  
"-Of course."

Kian knelt on the bed. He thought it would be easier to watch this in the mirror if he stood like that. Shane was not that convinced. 

"-You won't be able to stand like that. You're legs won't carry you, trust me."  
"-Just to start with, okay?"  
"-Okay."

Shane used more lube than he thought was necessary. Then he pushed two fingers in and started to move them in small circles, stretching.

"-Looking good there, Ki. Can you see it?"  
"-Yes..."  
"-Three fingers?"  
"-Yeah..."

Kian was pouting his ass and spreading his legs even wider. His erection looking like a spear underneath. Shane felt his cock beginning to harden again. He couldn't believe it. How was it even possible to go hard again after coming like that? He blamed the mirrors and Kian.

"-Fuck, Kian. Your ass is too sexy, can I fuck you first?" 

Kian was surprised but when he looked back, Shane was standing there with an impressive erection in his hand. Again. This was so weird. These mirrors were better than porn. Way better.

"-Fuck me." Kian nodded.

Shane quickly rolled on a condom and pushed in. He started to thrust deep and hard, moving in circles. Kian was moaning, hanging his head to be able to see the mirrors. 

"-Touch yourself." Shane breathed.

Kian did as he was told. After only a few minutes, Shane came again. Kian couldn't believe it.

* * * * * * * * * *

Nicky was back where he'd started, straddling Mark and kissing him. Nibbling on his earlobe. Tracing a finger along Mark's eyebrow. It was as if he wanted to see and touch each and every millimeter of Mark, feel him, inhale him. Everything on him was so utterly perfect. When Mark closed his eyes, his amazing eye lashes were displayed perfectly and Nicky had to stop everything else and just look. 

"-God, you're beautiful. It's crazy." he said.

Mark didn't say anything. He didn't know how to answer that. If it was anyone who was beautiful, it was Nicky. Nicky was intoxicating. He was like a force of nature. He was beautiful in such a pure and straightforward way, with his honest smile and carefree ways. He could always make Mark feel good when he was in a mood. He always knew how to make him laugh and he could light up a room with his pure existence. Mark put a hand to Nicky's soft smooth chest and had to let out a deep shuddering breath and close his eyes for a moment.

"-What's the matter?" Nicky said while sitting up a bit.  
"-Nothing. You're just....so perfect."

Nicky smiled and leant back a little, resting his hands on Mark's stomach when he realized that he could feel Mark's hardness trapped between them. He ground down a little and he could see Mark reacting. There was no question anymore about where this was going.

He took Mark's hand and started to lick his fingers. Mark watched as he sucked on two fingers before guiding them down. When they slid inside, Nicky moaned. He kept still for a moment, keeping eye contact with Mark. He couldn't believe how good this felt, having Mark doing this to him.

Mark had a really good view of Nicky from where he was lying, and he could feel himself getting impossibly hard just by the look of Nicky and the sounds he made. God, he was beautiful. Mark felt him hot and tight around his fingers, moving in a rhythm now. When Nicky closed his hand around Mark's hardness, Mark made an unintentional sound of pleasure.

Nicky felt like time had stopped. The feeling was so intense that he lost track of time. The only thing that existed was him and Mark, here and now. Mark's hands, Mark's eyes, Mark's scent. 

"-Want you..." Nicky breathed.

He helped Mark to roll on a condom and then he adjusted his knees and started to sink down slowly on Mark's large throbbing manhood. Mark kept his hands on Nicky's thighs and felt the pressure around his hardness increase by the second. Nicky kept one hand on Mark's chest and one hand around Mark's erection, guiding it.

Nicky had to take his time. He could feel himself being filled slowly and he had to pause and just breath several times. Mark understood, and didn't move at all. He wanted Nicky to be in charge over this bit completely. It was hard not to arch up or to start to thrust, but Mark breathed his way through it. They kept eye contact through the whole process. Mark's eyes dark and intense. Nicky's blue eyes full of trust.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kian was on his back in the exact same way Shane had been before.

"-Your ass is wide open for me, Ki."  
"-Yes. I need you."

Shane pushed four fingers in and started to move them slowly. Kian made the sexiest sounds. It was something in between a moan and a scream. A bit uncontrolled. 

"-Fucking amazing, Ki. Look at your stretched ass taking it."

Kian wasn't able to speak. He wasn't able to look, either. He was lying down, covered in sweat, panting and moaning.

"-Ready?" Shane asked.  
"-Think so."  
"-Need you to look."

Kian nodded and lifted his head to be able to see the mirror. He saw Shane putting more lube on his hand and then starting to push. Kian saw his own ass stretch to its limit. He saw Shane's hand sliding slowly inside. Kian's eyes were wide and he almost couldn't breath. His legs were trembling. He kept a hand on his cock, squeezing to make sure he didn't come.

"-Here we go. Gonna fill you now. Watch."

When Shane's knuckles slid through, Kian's whole body trembled and he screamed loudly and came all over Shane. Shane quickly pushed down on Kian's prostate to enhance the feeling and then he pulled out his hand while Kian was still coming.

"-Wow..." Shane said.  
"-Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."  
"-That was unexpected."  
"-That was fucking madness. Fucking amazing."

* * * * * * * * * *

Mark was completely enveloped now and Nicky kept still. He wanted to really feel Mark, feel the connection between them, the inside of Mark's thighs against his bum, Mark's hands on his hips, Nicky's hand on Mark's chest. He could hear Mark breath heavy. He knew Mark was going to keep still, waiting for him, no matter how long it would take. He leant forward and kissed him.

"-So beautiful." he whispered.

He couldn't take his eyes off Mark. This gorgeous man lying underneath him. Dark hair, blue eyes, the sexiest stubble he'd ever seen, that tender and almost shy look on his face...

"-You're amazing..." Mark said, caressing his hips and thighs slowly.

Nicky knew there wouldn't be much time left when he started to move. He could feel himself getting closer by the minute, just by the feeling of Mark inside him. He took Mark's hand and guided it to his erection. When Mark started to stroke, Nicky started to move. It wasn't long before both of them were out of breath. They still managed to keep eye contact, making the whole experience so much more intense. Nicky's pleasure was intensified when he could see the same pleasure in Mark's face.

They moved as if they were one. In a steady rhythm. Nicky's chest all covered in sweat. Mark's hand sliding on Nicky's hip. 

Nicky suddenly realized they hadn't looked in the mirror once. 

"-Mark... The mirror..." he breathed and looked over to the side.

Mark had forgotten about the mirrors and was grateful that he was the one lying down. Nicky looked gorgeous on top. It was incredibly sexy to see him moving his hips like that. 

Nicky knew this was gonna be over soon and he just wanted to prolong it just a little so they could get a chance to watch in the mirror. He liked the look of himself straddling Mark, it looked sexy.

Nicky could tell they were both close, and he wanted Mark to push them over the edge. He straightened up a bit to create a bit of space between them, and then he whispered:

"-Please..."

He didn't need to ask twice. Mark knew exactly how to finish this. 

Nicky watched in the mirrors. 

Mark closed his eyes. 

Nicky could see himself jolting from Mark's thrusts. He braced himself and pushed back down as much as possible. He could feel Mark's large hand stroking his erection. Soon they were both screaming out their orgasms. Nicky collapsed shivering on top of Mark and Mark embraced him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Nicky and Mark were lying side by side in bed, holding hands, out of breath. 

"-So, you do look great when you're having sex. I just had it confirmed."  
"-Get outta here, Nicky. You can't have seen much. I was lying down."  
"-Nevertheless. Gorgeous. Just simply gorgeous."


End file.
